Joan Larkin
Joan Larkin (born 1939) is an American poet and playwright. She was active in the small press lesbian feminist publishing explosion in the 1970s, co-founding the independent publishing company Out & Out Books. She is in her 4th decade of teaching writing. Her brother is science fiction writer Donald Moffitt. Life Larkin earned a Bachelor of Arts at Swarthmore College, a Master of Arts in English at the University of Arizona, and a Master of Fine Arts in playwriting at Brooklyn College. In the 1970s, she co-founded the independent small press Out & Out Books and co-edited the anthologies Amazon Poetry and Lesbian Poetry (with Elly Bulkin). Larkin has served on the faculties of Brooklyn College, Sarah Lawrence College, and Goddard College, and as Distinguished Visiting Poet at Columbia College Chicago. She is a member of the core faculty of the Master of Fine Arts Program in Poetry Writing at Drew University. Writing Joan Larkin's poetry collection include My Body: New and selected poems (Hanging Loose Press, 2007); Housework; A Long Sound; Sor Juana's Love Poems (translated with Jaime Manrique); and Cold River. Her writing includes The Hole in the Sheet, a Klezmer musical farce, and two books of daily meditations in the Hazelden recovery series: If You Want What We Have and Glad Day. The Living, her verse play about AIDS, has been produced at festivals in Boston and New York. Recognition Larkin is the 2011 recipient of the Academy of American Poets Fellowship. She has also received the Poetry Society of America's 2011 Shelley Memorial Award. Poet Rigoberto Gonzalez is co-recipient of the award. She has also received the Publishing Triangle's 2008 Audre Lorde Award for Lesbian Poetry, for her book My Body: New and Selected Poems. In addition, Joan Larkin has received the Lambda Literary Award for poetry twice, in 1988 (for Gay and Lesbian Poetry in Our Time, with Carl Morse) and in 1997 (for Cold River). Her anthology of coming out stories, A Woman Like That, was nominated for a Publishing Triangle award and a Lambda Literary Award for nonfiction in 2000. She served as poetry editor for the first 3 years of queer literary journal Bloom. She is co-editor, with David Bergman, of the Living Out autobiography series at the University of Wisconsin Press. In addition to Larkin's Lambda Literary Awards, her awards include fellowships in poetry and playwriting from the Massachusetts Cultural Council, New York Foundation for the Arts, and National Endowment for the Arts. Publications Poetry * Housework. Brooklyn, NY: Out & Out Books, 1975. * A Long Sound: A book of poems. Penobscot, ME: Granite Press, 1986. * Cold River: Poems. New York: Painted Leaf Press, 1997. * Boston Piano: For George Moffatt, 1907-1964 (chapbook). New York: Belladonna Books, 2003. * My Body: New and selected poems. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 2007. *''Legs Tipped with Small Claws''. Brooklyn, NY: Argos Press, 2012. *''Blue Hanuman''. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 2014. Non-fiction * If You Want What We Have: Sponsorship meditations. Center City, MN: Hazelden, 1998. * Glad Day: Daily meditations for gay, lesbian, bisexual, and transgender people. Center City, MN: Hazelden, 1998. ISBN 9781568381893 Translated *Juana Inez de la Cruz, Sor Juana's Love Poems/ Poemas de Amor (bilingual Spanish & English; translated with Jaime Mannrique). New York: Painted Leaf Press, 1997; Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press, 2003. Edited * Amazon Poetry: An anthology (edited with Elly Bulkin). Brooklyn, NY: Out & Out Books, 1975. * Lesbian Poetry: An anthology (edited with Elly Bulkin). Watertown, MA: Persephone Press, 1980. * Gay and Lesbian Poetry in Our Time: An anthology (edited with Carl Morse). New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1988. * A Woman Like That: Lesbian and bisexual writers tell their coming out stories. New York: Avon Books, 1999. *''Best Lesbian Erotica, 2009'' (edited with Tristan Taormino). San Francisco: Cleis Press, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Joan Larkin, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 1, 2014. Plays and performances * The AIDS Passion, staged reading, Mt. Holyoke College, April 1995 * The Living, staged reading, Huntington Theater Company, Boston, December 1996; full production, Brooklyn Arts Exchange, June 2000 * The Hole in the Sheet, book and lyrics for a klezmer musical farce, music by Steve Elson (currently seeking production) * Wiretap, Jean Cocteau Repertory Theater, NYC, December 2001, staged reading by Brooklyn College Theater Department * Brother Dust, a hip-hop version of Sophocles' Antigone (seeking production) Audio / video * A Sign / I Was Not Alone: The voices of poets Adrienne Rich, Honor Moore, Audre Lorde, and Joan Larkin reading from their work. (LP). Brooklyn, NY: Out & Out Books, 1980. *''Joan Larkin'' (cassette). New York: Poetry Project at St. Mark's Church In-the-Bowery, 1986. *''Family Stories: Joan Larkin'' (cassette). Staten Island, NY: Snug Harbor Cultural Center, 1990. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Photo", Poem of the Week at thethepoetry.com *"Love Opened a Mortal Wound" (translation) *Joan Larkin b. 1939 at the Poetry Foundation *Joan Larkin profile & 11 poems at the Academy of American Poets * Poems by Joan Larkin. ;Drama * Tarpaulin Sky ;Audio / video *Joan Larkin at YouTube ;Books *Joan Larkin at Amazon.com ;About * Joan Larkin biography at Isle of Lesbos * Joan Larkin Official website * Joan Larkin: New and Notes weblog *[http://www.poz.com/articles/1861_10775.shtml Article in POZ magazine, November 2006] * [http://www.harpercollins.com/books/9780380802470/A_Woman_Like_That/index.aspx A Woman Like That], HarperCollins Publishers * [http://www.wisc.edu/wisconsinpress/books/2590.htm Sor Juana's Love Poems], University of Wisconsin Press Category:1939 births Category:American poets Category:American educators Category:Swarthmore College alumni Category:Lesbian writers Category:Sonneteers Category:Women poets Category:American women writers Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:Women dramatists and playwrights Category:Lambda Literary Award winners Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American feminist writers Category:American academics